


Pinot Grigio Boys

by cherryburlesque



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Multi, PWP, Past Victor/Chris, Threesome, post episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryburlesque/pseuds/cherryburlesque
Summary: A guide to wrecking Victor Nikiforov: By Yuuri Katsuki and Christophe Giacometti. Now with a podfic!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobotSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/gifts).



> NOW WITH A PODFIC! With super special thanks to tumblr user [luma-le-luma-boo](http://luma-le-luma-boo.tumblr.com/), who made a podfic of this fic! You can get it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9920585)!
> 
> This is nearly seven thousand words of self indulgent garbage and I regret absolutely nothing. I'm officially dubbing this ship Vichristuuri. Climb aboard, kids.
> 
> Set post episode 11, before the Free Skate at the GPF.
> 
> Also Switzerland has four official languages, so I threw a dart and it landed on 'Italian'. Therefore Chris is now an Italian speaking Swiss boy. 
> 
> Dedicated to Robotsquid for introducing me to the glory that is YoI and also because she enables me a whole dang lot. Bless you girl, you are a gift.

Victor and Christophe were once a _thing_. 

Before Yuuri, when they were both younger and wilder, they hooked up whenever they were competing together. Their last rendezvous was as recent as the last Grand Prix, when Yuuri had gotten so mortifyingly drunk and changed both his and Victors lives unknowingly. Instead of taking Yuuri back to his room, which Victor bashfully admitted he’d thought about doing, he’d taken Chris instead when Yuuri had inevitably passed out in one of the overstuffed armchairs in the banquet hall.

It’s a surprise to Yuuri when he finds out. Victor is no saint, and he knows this, but he always seemed unconcerned with Chris—or at least, unruffled by his blatant sexuality. 

Perhaps this is the reason why. Exposure is the best method of immunity, after all.

They’re perched on their beds in the hotel room, idly chatting mostly to take Yuuri’s mind off what he perceives to be his failure during the Short Program. The conversation had travelled to their past companions, and Yuuri had shyly divulged that he and Phichit had slept together in Detroit a few years ago, when they were still teens and curious about their sexuality. 

Victor casually brings up Chris, as though it’s no surprise in the world.

And Yuuri is immediately curious. His mind affords him images of Victor and Chris together, flushed and breathless, in the kind of situations that one would be more inclined to find in a porn clip, and he’s surprised to find himself rather _enjoying_ those images. He himself has never been outright affected by Chris’s sexual nature, but he has been a target of it and he has to wonder…

“What was Chris like in bed?” he asks before he can chicken out.

“Passionate,” Victor replies, and there’s a fondness in his voice as he speaks. “He knew what he was doing and he was never one to just take. He’s the type who likes it when his lover goes to pieces, because it means he’s _good_.”

Yuuri rolls over onto his side, resting his head on an elbow while the other draws idle circles on Victor’s stomach. He can picture it almost as clearly as he can see Victor now.

Chris leaning over Victor, one hand on his shoulder, Victor bent forward over the barrier of an ice rink. Victor’s back arched beautifully, his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed, lips parted in a silent moan… 

Yuuri flushes crimson when he realizes Victor is watching him, and he clears his throat hurriedly.

“What’s the kinkiest place you ever did it?”

Victor’s little smirk widens, and there’s a spark in his eye that says he knows _exactly_ what Yuuri is imagining.

“The hotel manager’s desk.”

Yuuri sits up so fast that he nearly topples off the bed, and it’s accompanied by a shriek of disbelief. “ _Where!?_ ”

Victor is laughing, obviously having expected that reaction as soon as he says it. “It’s true!”

“How the hell did you…? How!” 

“It was Chris’s idea,” Victor says, still snickering while he swipes a tear from one eye. “It was late and we’d had a bottle of wine. He spotted the door open and dragged me in there. Had me on the desk like some bad porn movie. He’s always been an exhibitionist, I think the risk of being caught was a thrill for him.” 

_Amazing_. Victor and Yuuri’s sexual escapades to this point are fairly straightforward—or so Yuuri thinks. The shower, on the bench in the kitchenette, in their bed…he’s nowhere near as shy as he was for their first time in China, but Victor is most definitely one for being a tad more… _wild_.

It gives Yuuri a sudden idea, and he immediately flushes crimson the second the thought crosses his mind. It’s so… _lewd_ , and so unlike him—or so he thinks—that he can’t even fathom having the courage to ask.

But then, he _has_ had the courage to do a lot of other things in public, hasn’t he? It’s nothing _remotely_ compared to this, but they were _public_ , and this isn’t. He doesn’t think he’ll be judged here.

Still sitting up, he stares at the wall across from him while he wonders whether he _really_ has the courage to ask.

Victor is drawing idle lines on his arm with one finger, a fond little smile on his lips as he lies there with his eyes closed. He looks like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“Have you ever done it with two people at once?” Yuuri asks. The words tumble out of his mouth in a rush and he’s quite sure that steam is flying from his ears, but he doesn’t wish he could take them back.

“You mean like a threesome?” Victor asks without opening his eyes. “No, I haven’t.”

“Would you?” 

This time, Victor’s eyes do open. He fixes a heavy gaze on Yuuri, who is watching him with his breath held. There’s a different question in the one he’s asked, and Victor knows it.

“Yes,” he says, voice laced with meaning. “Would you?”

Yuuri swallows heavily, gnawing on his lip. “I think I…would.”

Victor grins, and he sits up slowly, tracing his finger up Yuuri’s bare arm and across his collarbone. Tilting Yuuri’s chin towards him, Victor kisses Yuuri slowly; lazily but heavy with intent.

“I think I know someone,” he whispers against Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri squeaks.

* * *

 

Yuuri is in the shower when the knock comes to the hotel room door. Victor slides off the bed and pads over, peering through the peep-hole before he opens it.

“In your bathrobe already, Victor?” Christophe greets him with a confident grin. “You _must_ have been waiting for me.”

Victor smirks and steps aside, letting Chris in. The door is shut and the chain lock in place behind him before Victor moves to the bar fridge. He pulls out a bottle of champagne and three flute glasses, pouring them all a generous amount.

“I must say,” Chris saunters up behind Victor, hands coming to rest on his hips, “I was a tad surprised to get your message. Did you miss me, _mio principe?_ ” 

Victor grins at the nickname. Chris had taken to calling him _my prince_ as a joke when the Russian media began calling him the ‘King of the Ice’ (before Jean-Jaques had claimed it anyway), and it had stuck. It never fails to stir heat within him, even to this day.

“I told Yuuri about the things we used to do,” Victor says, turning to hand over one of the flutes of champagne. “I thought he would be mortified, but he’s surprised me yet again.” 

“You and me both,” Chris says with a smile. “But he’s full of surprises, so perhaps we shouldn’t be so shocked.”

They chink their glasses and take a sip while they wait for Yuuri, who—as soon as Victor had texted Chris to gauge his interest, had immediately fled to the bathroom in delayed embarrassment. It’s a funny little quirk of Yuuri’s that Victor had discovered before their first time together; Yuuri likes to shower first, and then presumably psych himself up while he’s in the bathroom so he’s not a jittery mess when he emerges. So far, it seems to work. Yuuri isn’t aware of it, but he exudes his own brand of confidence and sexuality that catches everyone’s attention without even trying.

“Rules?” Chris asks casually as though he’s done this before. Which, Victor thinks idly, he probably has.

“Anything goes,” he replies, “but if Yuuri isn’t okay with something, we stop.”

“Free reign,” Chris says with a sigh of delight. “I love it when I get free reign.”

Victor can’t help it—he laughs.

Yuuri emerges from the bathroom a short time later, and immediately stutters to a halt when he spots Chris. Rather than teasing him about his embarrassment, which Victor had worried he would, Chris smiles from his place on the dicky little arm chair where he had moved after the champagne had been poured. 

“Hi, Yuuri,” he says cheerfully. “I never got a chance to tell you; that flip today was impressive. I might have to watch myself on Thursday.”

Yuuri visibly relaxes, and Victor is quietly glad that Chris just _knows_ how to soothe someone’s nerves.

“I didn’t land it properly though,” Yuuri says, “I have a lot of work to do to make up for it.”

“There’s champagne on the counter,” Victor says before Yuuri can start worrying about the Free Skate. That’s the last thing any of them needs. “Come and join us.”

He does, perching himself next to Victor on the bed, and for a while they chat idly about that days Short Program. Jj’s collapse is touched on and they all express sympathy for him, before moving on to admire Yurio’s furious demonstration of skill by raising his hand during his jumps. 

They trail off eventually, and Yuuri is far more relaxed and comfortable for the idle conversation, and the glass of alcohol to take the edge off his nerves.

“So, Yuuri,” Chris says after draining his second flute of champagne, “Victor told you a little about our shared encounters, I hear?”

Yuuri’s cheeks tinge pink. “He did. I can’t believe you did it on a hotel desk.”

Chris bursts out laughing, and Victor grins. “Oh, Victor! Of all the stories, you had to tell that one! What about the one in the ice rink?”

“I thought he’d have figured the ice rink was a given,” Victor replies, voice light with amusement. “Plus, he asked about the kinkiest place we did it. That was definitely it for me. We had a lot of fun.”

“You’re right, it was,” Chris says.

Yuuri is watching them both, eyes light with something Victor can’t quite identify. But the way his pupils are blown, it doesn’t seem to be a bad thing. Victor trails a finger down his spine making him shiver, and he grins when those wide brown eyes land on him.

“Yuuri,” Victor says, his voice low. “Would you like to watch Chris and I have some fun now?”

Yuuri’s breath hitches, and his eyes dart between them for a few seconds. Victor waits patiently, unconcerned with the hesitation. Yuuri is just nervous; it will take him a while to grow more comfortable, and they’ve already discussed everything they need to in order to make this a good time for everyone. 

After a few moments, Yuuri swallows, and nods once. “Yes,” he says a little breathlessly. “Yes, I want to watch for a while.”

Victor smiles and leans in to give Yuuri a long, lingering kiss. He swipes his tongue across his bottom lip before pulling away, and reaching out to Chris who is still sitting in the arm chair. Victor stands and slowly saunters over, his and Chris’s fingers locked loosely as Victor slides onto his lap with one leg either side. Chris gazes up at Victor, eyes alight with an old spark that they both remember and a knowing smile on his lips.

“Just like old times, _mio principe_?” Chris purrs. His hands rest at Victor’s hips, just slightly dragging the bathrobe up so that the pale skin of Victor’s thigh is on display.

“Just like old times,” Victor echoes back, and leans down to catch Chris’s lips in a kiss heavy with desire.

There’s something different in the way Victor kisses Chris as there is with Yuuri. With Yuuri it’s sweet, usually lingering and tender. Chris’s kisses are full of fire and heat, shooting sparks all the way down Victor’s spine the second his lips part and he tastes Chris and champagne in his mouth.

Victor is hyperaware of Yuuri behind him the entire time. Knowing his lover is watching this, getting off on this, is possibly the most sexy thing Victor has ever experienced. His attention is split between Yuuri behind him and Chris in front, lost in a hazy mess of anticipation and growing arousal. Chris’s hands drag his bathrobe off his shoulders, the fluffy material pooling around his back while Chris breaks their kiss and moves for Victor’s jaw.

“How well do you know your Victor, Yuuri?” Chris purrs in such a way that Victor shivers in delight.

“Um…” Yuuri squeaks in a pitched voice that tells Victor he is _definitely_ enjoying the show. “Well enough…?”

“Mm,” Chris skims his nose along Victor’s collarbone, drawing a sigh from the Russian, “he has many areas that make him weak. I have learned all of them over time. I can show you.” 

“Yes,” Yuuri says breathlessly. “Show me all of them.”

 Caught between Chris and Yuuri, all Victor can think about is how _he is going to die_.

There’s something decidedly explicit about the way Yuuri and Chris are talking about him, as though Victor isn’t even _there_ , let alone partial to the conversation. It sets his nerves alight and makes him feel like he’s a fly on the wall, watching them both discuss him. Victor _likes_ it, _wants_ them to keep talking this way, without including him.

There’s a jolt under Victor as Chris moves to stand. Victor slides off his lap and follows without prompting to the bed, but he pauses when Chris shifts away from him and smiles lasciviously like he’s got a plan.

“Come here, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri moves as instructed by Chris, pausing behind Victor so that they’re both standing at the bedside. He can feel Yuuri’s breath on the back of his neck and he shivers, a quiet whine escaping his throat when Yuuri’s hands move to rest on his hips. 

“See this spot here,” Chris says. He rises to his knees on the bed, scooting over so he can press the flat of his palm to the v-line of Victor’s hip where his pelvis arches down to his groin. Immediately, sparks flare along Victor’s nerves and he lets his eyes fall closed. “He likes it when you touch him there. Likes being teased don’t you, Victor?” 

Victor nods, eyes closed as he loses himself in the feeling of Yuuri tentatively rubbing his hand along his hip. Yuuri’s hand is smaller, and cool against his skin, and Victor lets his head fall back against Yuuri’s shoulder with a sigh. Yuuri’s lips descend on his neck, leaving wet kisses along the muscle, and the feeling brings goosebumps to Victor’s skin. 

“He likes it when you kiss him here, too.” Chris takes Victor’s arm and, without breaking eye contact with Yuuri, kisses the inside of his wrist languidly. Victor shivers in response. Tingles run from the point Chris’s lips make contact all the way up Victor’s arm, and heat stirs in his belly in anticipation. 

This is almost surreal. Never in his wildest dreams would Victor have thought Yuuri would suggest something like this, least of all with Chris. But Yuuri has been nothing but surprises from the start, leaving Victor mute in astonishment at every twist and turn. He doesn’t know what to expect anymore.

Not that he’s complaining. 

Chris moves forward on the bed, eyes on them both with a coy smile on his lips. His hands rake up Victor’s sides eliciting a small shiver, but he’s watching Yuuri who is still assaulting Victor’s neck.

“Don’t leave me all alone on the bed here, boys,” he says with a mock pout. “It’s going to get cold. Yuuri, come here.” 

Yuuri pulls away from Victor then, but not before he leaves rather a vicious little bite on his shoulder that draws a groan from the Russian. He slides on the bed beside Chris, Victor edging closer so that he’s not left behind.

Chris watches Yuuri with a quirk on his lips, his hazel eyes raking up and down his form. Yuuri hadn’t bothered to get fully dressed after his shower, wearing only his sleep pants. Of the three of them, oddly enough, Christophe is the one fully dressed. 

Yuuri notices. 

“It’s not very fair that Victor and I are both undressed and you’re not,” he says coyly. “You should fix that.” 

Chris quirks a brow in surprise at the demand, and Victor grins to himself. Obviously, Yuuri’s assertive side in the bedroom is a surprise to Chris too.

Victor slides onto the bed as Chris yanks his shirt up. Yuuri sits back and watches, but Victor wastes no time in leaning down to drag his tongue along the skin that’s exposed in the wake of Chris’s clothing. He remembers the sounds Chris used to make, and revels in the fact that he can still draw them from him. 

After a few moments, Yuuri shuffles forward too. Victor can’t see what he’s doing, but he can hear the low hum Chris gives in response and the sound goes straight to his cock. He pauses in his own ministrations and glances up at the two, letting out a quiet noise of his own when he sees Chris and Yuuri kissing over him. 

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Victor says breathlessly. 

Yuuri’s cheeks are dusted pink when he pulls away, and Chris just gives him a cocky smile.

“I’ll make sure we are,” he says, and his tone is so salacious that Victor feels his knees go weak.

With lazy kisses and touches, they slowly help Chris divulge himself of his clothes until he’s in nothing but his briefs. He seems happily fixated on Yuuri’s ass, which causes Yuuri to flush in embarrassment and amuses Victor to no end.

Their attention shifts to Yuuri, who to this point has been somewhat shy in his involvement.

“Have you ever had so much attention before, _moya lyubov?_ ” Victor hums against Yuuri’s neck.

“No,” Yuuri squeaks. “I don’t know what to do with it.”

“Relax,” Chris soothes, watching Victor make his way down Yuuri’s neck and across his chest. “Let us make you feel good.”

“Okay,” Yuuri breathes, but he’s still clearly nervous. 

Victor grins up at Chris, making his way down Yuuri’s body with slow, leisurely kisses and bites. He pauses at his hips, taking his sweet time appreciating their slender curves enough to make Yuuri whine. Chris is following him, attention focused at Yuuri’s nipples while Victor rubs at his thighs. 

“Victor,” Yuuri says breathlessly, voice pitched with his arousal. Victor reaches up and laces their fingers together without pausing, giving his lover the grip he needs to in order to stay grounded. 

Yuuri is painfully aroused; it’s clear by the way his hips rock slightly and his cock strains through his boxers. He has a cute little habit of fidgeting his legs when he’s desperate, clenching and unclenching his fingers and sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Normally, Victor delights in watching it, but at the moment he’s equally as needy. 

While Chris keeps himself occupied with Yuuri’s upper body, Victor shuffles back further on the bed and nudges Yuuri’s hips upwards so he can remove his sleep pants. He doesn’t waste any time, taking Yuuri’s length in his hand the second the underwear is discarded over his shoulder.

“Aah,” Yuuri gasps, and Victor watches in delight as one of Yuuri’s hands reach up and tangle in Chris’s hair, drawing out a soft moan. 

“Sing for us, Yuuri,” Victor hums. “Don’t keep it all to yourself.”

And Yuuri does; as Victor takes him into his mouth, Yuuri moans loudly and jerks his hips forward. He breaks his grip of Victor’s hand to move to his hair, which he immediately twists and tugs on out of habit alone, all the while gasping and mumbling unintelligible words.

“Oh, he likes it when you blow him,” Chris says delightedly from above. “Look at those pretty cheeks.”

Victor sucks languidly, revelling in the sounds that come tumbling from Yuuri’s lips. He drags his tongue along the length of Yuuri’s cock, eyes on Chris watching him at the same time, and reaches between them to tug at Chris’s underwear.

Chris snickers, but helps Victor free him from his confines, and the laugh dies into a contented sigh when Victor takes hold of his cock and begins to jerk. Victor’s own arousal is fierce, and he can’t help but rut against the bed in time to his ministrations, but he doesn’t pause or try to bring himself to the brink just yet.

“Victor,” Yuuri gasps, jerking Victor’s head back with a harsh tug of his hair, “Victor, stop!”

Immediately, Victor stills, drawing back and gazing up at Yuuri with worried eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Yuuri says breathlessly, and his face is pink and sweaty already. “I just don’t want to come yet. It’s too fast.”

“Why don’t you watch Victor come first?” Chris suggests lightly. “He makes the loveliest faces.”

“I know,” Yuuri says shyly. “Um…yes. Yes, do that.”

Victor makes to move back to give Yuuri space, but Chris stops him with a hand on his shoulder and a finger under his chin. Before Victor can ask what’s happening, Chris kisses him and cuts off his words. Victor takes a moment to revel in the taste of Yuuri _and_ Chris on his lips, and he willingly complies with the gentle guiding nudges Chris gives him.

Their position shifts, so that Yuuri is still beneath Victor who is settled between his legs. Chris is behind them both, leaning over Victor to kiss his neck and run his hands across his hips.

“So you can watch him,” Chris croons over Victor’s shoulder. “Where do you keep your essentials?” 

“Drawer,” Yuuri says, the heaviness in his voice doing funny things to Victor’s belly.

“Ooh, empty packets?” Chris says gleefully when he tugs open the bedside drawer. “You’ve been busy!”

Yuuri buries his head in Victor’s shoulder while Victor shakes with silent laughter. Chris is delightedly riffling through the stash, pulling out what he needs, tossing the foil wrappers on the bed before shifting back over to the pair. 

“No wonder Victor wasn’t interested in going dancing the other night,” Chris leans over them again, and Victor turns his head to meet him with a laugh. “You _must_ have wrecked him, Yuuri.”

Yuuri is mortified, and Chris and Victor both laugh, placating him with kisses and touches.

“Mm, well seeing as Yuuri and I _both_ need to be in top form for the Free Skate,” Chris says against Victor’s temple, “I guess you’ll be the victim again tonight, Vitya. Not that you’ll complain, of course.”

“You know me well, Christophe,” Victor smirks over his shoulder. “Now get on with it.”

“Oh he’s begging already, Yuuri,” Chris chirps. “Shall I?” 

Yuuri’s eyes peek from where they’d been buried in Victor’s neck for the entire exchange, and he nods once. 

Victor takes the chance to lean down and catch Yuuri’s lips as Chris busies himself with protection and lube. Yuuri is trembling a little, likely from a combination of both nerves and anticipation, and Victor tries to soothe it away with his kisses. There’s still the lingering taste of champagne on Yuuri’s lips; a reminder of the banquet last year when Victor had been so irresistibly swept away in his charm.

Their kiss breaks when Chris leans forward over them again, pausing for a brief moment to give either Victor or Yuuri one more chance to stop. Neither of them do, and Victor can feel Chris’s lips curl into a smile against his back.

The first intrusion of Chris’s finger causes Victor to shudder, a tiny lingering of pain from the first night in Barcelona making it smart a little. It doesn’t take long for the feeling to fade though, and Victor arches back against Chris’s hand with a hum.

“Watch him, Yuuri,” Chris murmurs. “He makes the sweetest faces.”

Yuuri’s hands move to rest at Victor’s shoulders, thumbs cradling his jaw while he watches closely. He’s still hard, his arousal pressing against Victor’s hip between them, and by the look on his face it doesn’t seem like it’s going to fade any time soon. This is obviously, surprisingly, very erotic to him.

A second digit enters Victor, quickly followed by a third. Victor hums, letting out a soft noise when Chris curls his fingers. There’s heat all around him and his body is already growing hypersensitive under the assault, spurned on still more by Yuuri kissing the inside of his wrist as Chris showed him earlier.

“Do you like this, Vitenka?” Yuuri whispers against Victor’s wrist, and Victor is lost to the sound of the diminutive of his name.

He doesn’t bother to respond, only lean down in response and kiss Yuuri with all the fire searing through his body. 

Victor loses himself in the kiss, caught up in a whirlwind of sensation assaulting him from all sides. Yuuri’s hands skim down his sides, Chris's free hand is at his chest, and Victor doesn’t know how to think anymore. He groans into Yuuri’s mouth, absolutely surrendering himself to Yuuri and Chris with no objections whatsoever. 

“Put your hands on your lover, Vitya,” Chris murmurs in his ear. “We don’t want Yuuri feeling neglected, do we?”

Victor’s reply is lost in Yuuri’s mouth, but he complies regardless, hands immediately sliding to brush along Yuuri’s slender hips.

Yuuri breaks away, and they make eye contact just long enough for Victor to feel his nerves set alight. There’s a simmering heat blazing in Yuuri’s eyes, his excitement visible on his flushed cheeks and blown pupils. Victor moves in, running his tongue along Yuuri’s neck while he cards his thumbs along his hip bones. 

Victor’s hands slide around to the small of Yuuri’s back, and then down over the curve of his ass, drawing a soft gasp. The gasp is swallowed moments later when Chris leans over to catch Yuuri’s lips over Victor’s shoulder, and Victor takes the moment to recover his wits.

Chris withdraws his fingers after a moment, and Victor is left wanting and eager for more at the loss. He turns his head so he can watch Chris and Yuuri kiss, his breath short with arousal and desire. This is almost more than he can take.

Victor groans, long and low in his throat, when Christophe presses his cock forwards in place of his fingers. He drops his head out of old habit, and is immediately caught by Yuuri beneath him, kissing at biting at his neck. His skin is on fire, nerves ablaze and heat searing through his veins from the sensory overload. Yuuri flicks his chest and Victor groans again, eyes clenched shut and lips parted as he tries to handle both Chris and Yuuri working him up at the same time.

“ _Bozhe_ ,” Victor breathes into Yuuri’s neck, not at all worried about the quiet laugh he gets in response. He’s too preoccupied with concentrating on _not_ falling apart to worry.

Chris’s hips meet his ass, and Victor feels like he could see stars. True to form, Chris is only still for a brief moment before he’s moving again, knowing Victor’s limits as well as he knows his own.

“Come on, Vitya,” he says in a heavy voice, “sing for Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s hands rest on either side of Victor’s head, watching avidly at every expression flitting across his face every time Chris moves. He’s not going too fast, but he’s _deep_ , and Victor is already letting go of soft little noises of pleasure every time Chris thrusts forward.

Heat descends over him as Chris leans down, one hand sweeping up Victor’s stomach to pinch at his chest.

“Ah, Chris!”

Yuuri is wide eyed as he watches, unashamedly drinking it all in. His hands are everywhere; at Victor’s shoulders, on his face, thumb skirting over a nipple, brushing down his sides and thighs, until Victor doesn’t know where he ends and either one of them begins anymore. There’s nothing left but pure animalistic pleasure, driving him wild to the point he can hardly think straight.

“Victor always…loved it when I would fuck him,” Chris says breathlessly, “Preferred it this way…didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Victor gasps, jerking backwards to meet Chris’s thrust with a cry. “Ah, _yes_ …”

He rolls his hips against Chris’s, begging him silently to pick up speed. It’s still slow and shallow, and dammit Chris _knows_ how Victor likes it—fast, hard, _rough_. But Chris remains steady, his nails raking up and down Victor’s back while Yuuri takes him from the front.

“Faster, Chris,” Yuuri instructs, earning a low whine from Victor. “I want to see him come undone.” 

Chris grins widely, and immediately reaches for Victor’s hair. With a yank, Victor’s head arches back and he cries out again, eyes clenched shut as Chris picks up the pace. 

Yuuri scoots forward on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow while the other hand wraps around Victor’s cock. Victor immediately jerks forward, collapsing into a stuttering mess as Yuuri begins to jerk him fast enough to match the pace of Chris’s hard thrusts.

“Yuuri!” Victor cries, “Ah I’m going to—“ 

His breathless cry melts into a wine of despair as Chris immediately stops. A stream of Russian fills the room, but Victor’s attempts to roll his hips backwards are stopped by Chris’s hands holding his hips in place.

“Not yet,” he purrs against Victor’s ear. “When Yuuri says you can.” 

Yuuri sits up then, taking in the sight before him with wide eyes. It’s like a dream; Chris on his knees behind Victor, cock buried in his ass, arm around his hips to keep Victor still. Victor is also on his knees, but his head is tilted backwards against Chris’s shoulder, one hand wrapped around Chris’s wrist while the other has hold of the hands on his hips. 

It’s a beautiful sight, one that he never thought he’d enjoy so much. But seeing Victor come undone like this is…something special to say the least.

“Yuuri,” Victor pleads. “Tell him to move again, _please_.”

Yuuri nods once at Chris, who pushes Victor forward onto his elbows again, and immediately picks up a punishing pace. Victor’s voice is lost, mouth open in a silent cry, and his eyes fall closed immediately. Yuuri reaches under him again and grips his cock, jerking roughly without care for matching Chris’s pace. 

It takes less than a minute before Victor is coming with a desperate cry. He arches his back, eyes squeezed shut and his face flushed and sweaty, hot ropes of come landing on Yuuri’s stomach. It only takes a few more seconds before Chris is groaning too, pace slowing to several hard, deep thrusts.

Victor collapses forward, bonelessly draping himself over Yuuri. His heart is pounding in his chest, breaths coming hard and fast, and the heat off his skin is like a furnace.

“Mm,” Chris pulls free with a sigh, ridding himself of the condom expertly before leaning over them both and kissing down along the back of Victor’s neck. “That was nostalgic,” he says lightly. “But I don’t think we’re finished yet.”

Victor smiles into Yuuri’s neck. “Yes, it’s Yuuri’s turn.”

They both sit up, Chris shifting backwards while Victor rolls to the side. He drags Yuuri with him, uncaring of the sticky mess between them when Yuuri lands on top of Victor. He’s painfully hard and desperate to get off after witnessing that, but still a little concerned.

“But you’ve just—“ is all he manages before Victor cuts off his protests with a kiss. Beside them, Chris laughs. 

“Victor will go all night until he is a complete wreck,” he says amusedly. “Don’t underestimate him. Now here, I have something to show you.”

Yuuri turns to see Chris tearing off the foil of another condom with his teeth, reaching forward for Yuuri to shift. He does as he’s told, and is shocked when Chris puts the condom in his mouth.

“Chris learned a little trick,” Victor says in a voice thick with mirth. “This is his favourite thing to do.”

Chris shifts forward and steers Yuuri around, grinning around the latex while he watches Yuuri’s stunned expression. With practiced ease that should be downright _illegal_ , Chris takes Yuuri into his mouth, rolling the condom over his cock without any need for his hands whatsoever.

Yuuri is caught between incredulity and amusement, because _only_ Chris would know how to do something like that. But he doesn’t have much time to think on it outside of a few stuttered noises—Chris lubes him up and turns him back towards Victor, before settling down beside Victor on the bed.

Wordlessly, but smiling up at Yuuri all the while, Victor hooks his legs over Yuuri’s hips and encourages him forward. 

“We can’t leave you like this, _moya lyubov_ ,” Victor says—and he acts like he hasn’t just been fucked within an inch of his life. “Are you ready?” 

“Are _you?_ ” Yuuri asks, causing both Victor and Chris to laugh.

Victor’s peeters off into a moan though the second Yuuri enters him. There isn’t much resistance, and it’s easy for Yuuri to lose himself like he does every other time. Yuuri’s body is aching for release, and he doesn’t pause to take things slow and steady. No, Yuuri is _thirsty_ , and he wants what Victor has to offer _now_. 

He draws back a little, watching Victor’s eyes roll shut, before slamming his hips forward again. Victor cries out, gripping at the sheets, and beside him Chris makes a little noise of approval. 

“Like that, Yuuri,” he says with a smile. “Wreck him.”

So Yuuri does. 

He grips the back of Victor’s knees and bends them forward, forcing Victor’s back to arch in a way that lets Yuuri go deep and hard. Yuuri focuses only on the sensations, drowning in the heat of Victor’s body and the way he’s tight around Yuuri’s cock, the lewd sound of Victor’s ass meeting Yuuri’s hips echoing through the hotel room. 

Victor is letting his every sound fall from his lips, unashamed of how loud he’s being and mumbling in an unintelligible combination of Russian and English. His hands are clenched in the bed sheets, eyes clenched shut, his chest and neck flushed crimson with exertion.

Heat sears under Yuuri’s skin, pooling in his gut as he fucks Victor hard. His eyes are only part way open, but his attention is drawn when Chris begins to shift. Chris is hard again, and Yuuri sucks his lip into his mouth to bite back a groan when he edges up the bed. He grips Victor’s head, turning towards him, and Victor eagerly sucks Chris’s cock into his mouth without hesitation. Chris rolls his hips, and Yuuri watches enthralled with the way Victor seems to be not only able but willing to take it at the same time as being fucked senseless.

He’s mesmerised by the way Victor’s lips seal around Chris’s cock, throat moving to accommodate even as Chris holds his head in place briefly. It’s that same skill that he’s used on Yuuri before; being able to swallow him down so completely that drives Yuuri wild.

Seeing him do it to someone else only fuels Yuuri’s arousal. 

“ _Ah!_ Victor!” Yuuri gasps, and he gives up watching Chris and Victor in favour of drawing his orgasm closer. His hands are digging into Victor’s hips, leaving more red marks over the prints Chris had left behind. 

Victor makes a strangled sound around Chris’s cock when Yuuri angles his hips slightly, and his whole body tenses. Yuuri unforgivingly keeps his hips at that angle, thrusting hard, reducing Victor to a drooling mess beneath him to the point that he can’t focus on Chris anymore. Chris continues to stroke his cock as he watches them both, muttering things to Victor in a voice that Yuuri can’t hear over the sound of his own heart in his ears and their skin meeting.

And then Victor shouts, and his entire body stiffens up enough that Yuuri is scared into stillness. Chris looks like Christmas just came early, and he reaches for Victor’s cock while Victor loses himself in his second orgasm.

“Keep going, Yuuri,” Chris encourages, “draw it out. Make him see God.” 

So Yuuri does. Through Victor’s garbled cries, the clawing at the sheets and every gasp and moan, Yuuri keeps fucking him, Chris jerking him while ravishing his neck and chest. They drive Victor to the brink until he can barely stand it, and then keep going. 

Yuuri’s orgasm hits him like a freight train out of nowhere. He’s completely unprepared, and when he comes he arches his back and drills harder, nails digging hard into Victor’s hips, threatening to break the skin. He can hear Victor saying something beneath him but it doesn’t register, and Chris crooning in delight. Yuuri slows, drawing out his climax while Victor lies boneless beneath him. He can feel his heart pounding and his breath is short, sweat beading his brow with the exertion.

Finally, Yuuri stills. His cock is throbbing and he withdraws with a hiss, fighting to catch his breath as he does so.

Victor is a mess. He’s on his back, hair in absolute disarray and plastered to his sweaty forehead, and his face is dusted crimson. He’s breathing hard too, and can’t quite seem to get a word out. His own come decorates his stomach but he hasn’t bothered to move, clearly absolutely wrecked under what he’s just been put through. 

“Oh, that was divine,” Chris purrs. “You both make such nice noises.” 

Yuuri grins weakly, and moves to flop on the other side of Victor where he nuzzles his neck and peppers his skin with little kisses.

Chris affords them a moment to themselves by sliding off the bed and into the bathroom, and Yuuri takes the opportunity to prop himself up and brush a thumb along Victor’s jaw.

“Are you alright?”

Victor’s eyes crack open slightly. They’re glazed over, and he’s still trying to catch his breath, but he manages a weak grin.

“I’ve never been so thoroughly fucked in my life.”

Yuuri snickers in embarrassment at the lewd words, despite being stark naked and in this situation at all. “Was it okay?”

Victor pulls him down for a lazy kiss, carding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “Yes,” he says. “It was.”

That settles Yuuri’s nerves that _maybe_ this was a bit much for them. He grins into the kiss and rubs lightly across Victor’s shoulders, only pulling back when Chris returns from the bathroom.

He hands Yuuri a warm cloth, and the both of them carefully wipe away the mess left on Victor’s skin . It earns them a sigh from him, and Yuuri smiles shyly at Chris when he hands the cloth back after quickly swiping it down his own stomach.

Chris leans over and plants a kiss on Yuuri’s lips with a smile. “Stay here with him,” he says as he slides back off the bed. “He likes cuddles after.” 

“I know,” Yuuri replies with a laugh. “You’re not going to stay?”

“Do you want me to?" Chris sounds surprised by the question, which piques Yuuri’s interest for a second. Had he honestly thought they were just planning to kick him out right after they were done with him? Or is that something Chris is—sadly—used to?

“Yes,” Yuuri says firmly. “Stay with us. We’ll get breakfast in the morning.”

The smile that lights up Chris’s face is bright enough to dazzle. He gives Yuuri another kiss—this time of gratitude—and practically skips back to the bathroom to get rid of the dirty linen.

Yuuri is still grinning bashfully when he turns back and realises Victor has been watching them. There’s a content look on his face, and he reaches for Yuuri wordlessly.

Yuuri curls into Victor’s side, one arm resting across his chest while he lays his head on his shoulder. Victor’s heart is still beating up a storm in his chest, and Yuuri is secretly proud that he’s managed to have that effect.

Honestly, he’d never expected something like this in his wildest dreams. The mere thought would have sent him into a blushing mess before today, but to say that he regrets it is blatantly false. 

It’s been the best fun he’s ever had. 

The bed dips on the other side of Victor as Chris slides back onto the bed. Yuuri encourages him close, and together they curl against Victor, who has already apparently passed out between them.

“We should make this a thing,” Yuuri says sleepily. “Like you used to do when you’d be in the same competitions.”

Chris laughs quietly. “Talk to Victor about that first.”

Victor surprises them both by piping up sleepily. “I’m game.”

The three of them snicker together, and fall asleep in a tangle of limbs. 

Tomorrow they’ll go back to being rivals, cocky and determined to win. But there’ll be something different there too; a quiet understanding and a shared experience. One that will undoubtedly be repeated in the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> mio principe – my prince.  
> Bozhe – God  
> moya lyubov – my love.
> 
> [My Tumblr.](http://sheikofthesheikah.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you, as always, to sagesins for betaing my trash. Comments are always super appreciated my lovelies ;*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Pinot Grigio Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920585) by [LumaBoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop)




End file.
